


the only September there can be is filled with earth, wind, and fire

by Cheesecloth



Series: September 2019 Oneshots [3]
Category: Dragon's Lair (Video Games), Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: AU, Aurora becomes a Knight, Crossover, Disney, F/F, Femslash, Princess Daphne from the Dragon's Lair videogame, There's a dragon of course, because why not, by circumstance, no betas we die like mne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20497628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheesecloth/pseuds/Cheesecloth
Summary: The moment Aurora pricks her finger on the spindle, she awakes in a strange castle. Before she could even think to find her way home, she hears the distressed call of a captured Princess Daphne from within.





	the only September there can be is filled with earth, wind, and fire

The world glowed a strange green, and the most alluring scent drew Aurora to the spindle. Her mind melted into the memories of her desires. 

For a moment, she was swaying in her forest, a song in the air, echoed upon her lips. Oh in those days how she dreamed! How she wished to hear the song on another’s lips. 

And she did. Despite her lovely godmothers warning her against the strange man in the forest, visage fitting a prince, she trusted her heart and it has led her here. 

The spinning wheel! 

It was ever closer, and Princess Aurora could look upon nothing else. She reached out to the iridescent spindle and gasped. 

_ Touch the spindle! Touch the spindle! _ A voice floats in her head, it’s commands almost too much to bear. 

She dipped her finger, and the world went dark. 

  


* * *

  


“Ah! Save me from the dragon!” Squealed a faint voice. 

A dragon? 

Aurora awoke with another gasp, and the dust around her caused her to cough. 

“Dragon?” Her hoarse voice asked the empty air. She looked up to the purple night sky and blinked at the sight of a scraggly castle tower surrounded by hundreds of dead, prickly trees. 

“Hello?” She asked. She looked around and behind her was a sheer cliff. _ Into the castle, it is _, she guessed. 

And then she screamed! For the gates hanging over her fell deadly swift and trapped her within the ominous fortress! 

The only way was forward, toward the earlier distressed woman’s scream. A room was open to her, and three strings of rope dangled dangerously from the ceiling, alight with fire. There was a hole in the large center of the room, dropping down into a fiery pit. 

“Oh,” Aurora whispered apprehensively, deciding she should go back. But the door closed shut behind her! And what was left of the safe floor beneath her feet began to recede into the wall. She would soon fall! 

Fearing for her life, she grasped at the first dangling rope, blue dress catching aflame from it’s lit end. She swung and caught the next rope, and did it again until she finally reached safe land. 

But that was the least of her troubles. Her dress was on fire! 

She breathlessly clambered out of her fiery contraption and shivered. Her crown must have fallen in the pit of fire.

Just ahead of her, to her utter horror, was a skeleton clad in a knight’s armor. But more than the skeleton she feared the ice cold of the castle would make her follow the same fate that befell that poor man. Aurora quickly delved into the dead man’s clothes. The white trousers and leather boots were a swell new feeling compared to her old dresses. 

The chainmail top had a hood. And fearing more encounters with fire, Aurora tucked her long head of hair into it; finally placing the heavy armor helmet on her head. 

She nearly tripped on a sword as she made her way forward, and she chewed her lip. Who knew what dangers lay ahead? She was no swordswoman, but she decided she would stop at nothing to find her way back to her forest. But first, the terrified squeal rang in her head, urging her to locate a fellow damsel in distress. 

Giving the skeleton one last pitiful look, she tread onward. 

  


* * *

“You blasted serpent,” hissed the soft voice of Princess Daphne. 

The dragon’s claws scratched almost gently past her leg, thinking about whether it should take her further into its lair or to just eat her now. But her voice was so pleasant. It imagined the songs this captive could sing. Ah! It was splendid just to imagine it! 

“My father Aethelred will send the most courageous and powerful knight!” Daphne grumbled. But she felt immediately uplifted by the thought of a brave and daring knight traversing the castle to save her. Daring, perhaps, like _ Dirk _ the Daring! But oh, the poor man was sick the last time the princess saw him. He was bedridden with a cough and a fever! No other knight seemed quite up to the task. After all, that was why she quite liked Dirk. 

“I- I swear it! Even if Dirk the Daring cannot save me from your scaled clutches, there will be a knight to save me!” 

The dragon merely hissed in it’s delight and handed her over to a walking skeleton, shrouded in deep blacks and purples. 

  


* * *

_ Was this a kitchen? _ Aurora thought. Herbs hung from the ceiling, but were nearly touched by the towering plates and pots that lay strewn about the counters and the floor. Ahead, on the table, there was a bottle filled with blue liquid. A potion, perhaps? 

It had a sign over it that said “Drink Me”. 

Should she? 

Before she could even reach for the bottle, a heap of fire blasted from within a nearby chute, and Aurora dashed to the corner door. It was a trick! 

She slammed the door behind her. The maiden’s voice squealed again, but this time in delight. 

  
When she turned around, Aurora had but a split second to see a prowling skeleton grab a blond, long-haired woman, dressed in oh so very little, and dragging her through one of the many doors within this new hellish room. 

Princess Aurora feared for the beautiful lady’s temperature, sure that she would die of cold, or perhaps the skeleton! 

She rushed forward, only to be struck by over a dozen skeletal heads. 

“Away with you!” She gasped, swinging her sword. It was heavier than she thought, but luckily she was not brought down by these jumping skeleton heads. 

A shadow leered behind her, and she ducked just in time to evade a very large hand made of nothing but bone! She dreaded every inch of this room. 

She swung her blade once more, and the hand shattered. Before the golden princess could take another breath, the room began to fill with a dark and questionable ooze. 

Another hand reached out to grasp at her as she fled the building dark liquid. 

“No!” She screamed, and she plunged her sword into it. She heard it shatter behind her and exhaled roughly as she finally clambered into the room she saw the maiden dragged through. 

More skeletons began to filter into the room, and Aurora sighed with the weight of this ridiculousness. 

  


* * *

Aurora had now fell down many caverns and dodged a variety of dangers, like the statues that loomed over a bubbling cauldron, falling avalanches of rocks, and a vile overdressed lizard. She swung her blade countless times at a large monster made of questionable liquid matter, a withering ghost, horrendously swimming snakes, and a spider of all things! 

Her brief singing did _nothing _ to quell the monster’s bloodthirst, so she relied often on her wit and her courage to keep standing up, and to keep going. 

Quite a number of times she caught more glimpses of her maiden, squealing in both the terror of the monster dragging her and delight at the sight of her knight in rusting armor. 

“Save me!” Her surprisingly soft voice squeaked. 

It was everything she needed to keep on. “I will save her,” she growled at the next monster. 

Sweat fell into her eyes, and she wiped at her face tiredly. 

  


* * *

It felt like an eternity before Aurora entered what she thought must be the last room in this damned castle. She quickly stole a breath to herself before pushing the door open. 

And she startled at the sight of the towers of gold heaped around the room. It was, however, not what she was here for.

For gold was not as rewarding as the glittering of the thin cape, shrouded around her maiden, which sparkled like stars! 

Aurora was thankful for how warm this room was, that her maiden would not freeze here. 

She gasped, however, at the strange bubble that encased the poor woman. Her body seemed to float. 

And then she did something that Aurora herself could not do. She awoke. 

The beautiful blond woman stretched alluringly, her voice as softly raspy and enchanting as a cloud. 

She hugged her legs with a dreamy smile and startled at the pile of potted gold that had suddenly collapsed beside Aurora. 

Fearing the sleeping dragon would awaken, Aurora grappled and snatched at every falling golden trinket before it could hit the floor with a thunderous clamor. 

However, as she made sure that it would never fall again, she slipped on the gold coins that littered the floor and found herself directly in front of the magical bubble trapping the beguiling captive inside. 

It was then that the dragon awoke! It was green and large, it’s throat heavy with fire that it spat out at Aurora, who ducked against the nearest heap of gold. 

As the dragon lost sight of her, Aurora approached the bubble-orb cage, quiet as a pin. 

The girl inside smiled at her knight and let her hair fall behind her. “Please save me,” her voice whispered, each note of it like the purr of a melody. Her floating, scarcely clothed body began to turn upright, and she posed almost seductively as she pointed to a glowing sword embedded within a large gem. “The cage is locked with a key! The dragon keeps it around his neck! To slay the dragon, use the magic sword!” Her voice was so breathless and sultry that it made Aurora’s cheeks flush and her own breath catch. 

Aurora peered over to the magical blade, which was protected fiercely by the dragon. She swallowed nervously and made her way out into the open. 

Upon discovering her, the dragon howled and bustled towards her. It’s heavy body following it’s quickly bulging neck and it laid waste to the ground around her with fire. 

She dodged it’s almost spindly claws that tore down every column she managed to find solace from to escape the fire. 

The cave of the castle began to rumble, and a large brick ruin fell upon the dragon’s head. 

Now was her chance! She raced towards the magical sword, dropping her rusted one to the ground, and she pulled at it mercilessly. “Out! Please! Out of this jewel you blasted thing!” And the sword slipped from its sheath like butter. 

Aflush with victory, she brandished her new blade against her lumbering green foe. A fire of its own was trembling through the sword, and with a quick thought, she used it as a shield against the oncoming blast from the dragon. 

The sword seemed to reject the dragon’s fire, and Aurora found herself blessedly unharmed. From behind her, she could hear the maiden clap in a rush of relieved joy. 

It gave Aurora a strength she could not anticipate, and she danced almost effortlessly in the battle against the dragon, dodging more fire and swinging the fiery blade as coins of gold splashed and clinked around her. 

The dragon grew close to her, and with one fatal plunge into it’s stomach, Aurora was victorious! 

She fell to her knees, exhausted, but smiling. She took the key hung around the dragon’s neck and stumbled to her feet. 

At last she could rescue the maiden! 

Said maiden was excitedly pressed against the odd bubble, watching with fierce joy as Aurora fit the key into a hole, and the bubble shattered into stardust. 

It was a moment later that she had to open her arms as the maiden jumped into her hold, embracing her tightly. 

She tossed Aurora’s helmet and chain hood off and startled at a mirrored blond princess. 

“Oh my!” She exclaimed, voice still as breathlessly sweet. “Who are you, my fair knight? You have rescued me with such valor! And fortitude!” 

No matter her tiredness, Aurora happily clutched the other princess closer, rather than putting her down. The princess didn’t seem to mind either. Her heels would find no purchase on the coined ground, and she found herself much warmer in the knight’s arms. 

“I am Princess Aurora.” She answered, flushed. “And you are? My fairest maiden?” She seemingly could not help the breathlessness of her own voice. 

“Oh! I am Princess Daphne!” She chirped. And they laughed together. 

“A pleasure to meet you my princess,” Aurora purred. To her surprise, Daphne kissed her cheek. She grinned half-lidded at her rescuer, and she twirled one of Aurora’s blond locks of hair. 

“And a pleasure-,” Daphne whispered, and leaned forward until their lips almost touched. “A pleasure it is to meet you.”

Aurora closed her eyes. And she waited with a wondrous shiver for those soft lips to touch hers. 

  


* * *

“Oh she’s awake!” A familiar voice shouted. It was Merryweather, her blue-shrouded fairy godmother. 

“Oh, finally!” Fauna cried, with actual tears in her eyes. She carelessly wiped them on her green cape, and laughed with exhilaration as Flora, red and fiercely protective, gave Aurora a very long and crushing hug. “You had us so worried, my dear!”

“What?” Aurora rasped, very tired. 

But then she sat up as quick as anything. 

“Daphne!” She cried out, and the fairies startled in shock. 

“My dear, you have never met the Princess Daphne. How is it you know of her-” Flora asked, but was interrupted by a laughing Fauna. 

“It doesn’t matter!”

“Maybe it does,” Merryweather considered, “It would make sense after all. With the Princess Daphne being our Aurora’s true love-” 

“Oh that’s very true Merryweather, very introspective of you. Though I do say I was very surprised it was not, after all, Prince Phillip.” 

“What?” Aurora asked again, and her three fairy godmothers rushed close to her with glittering eyes and relieved grins. 

“You were under a curse, my dear,” said Fauna. 

“A curse that was foretold for a very long time, that you would fall into sleep forever,” worried Flora. 

“But you would be awoken by true love’s kiss,” finished Merryweather, giving a happy shimmy as the three of them stepped away to reveal a fourth person in the room. 

Daphne was shrouded in a full, and soft, black gown, which Aurora let out a huff of a laugh to see. Her rescued princess would never be cold again, she hoped. 

“Aurora, it worked!” Her now familiar breathless voice squealed. “Of course, as soon as you woke up, these three crowded around you and showered you with godmotherly love,” she laughed, fondness already in her eyes. “I was helpless to watch, really. A damsel, almost.”

Aurora let out a bark of laughter, and covered her mouth in embarrassment but Daphne laughed as well. Her voice was like a bell. 

“Oh Aurora,” Merryweather wondered. “How is it you know of Princess Daphne?” 

The princesses drew close to one another and couldn’t stop giggling. 

“I walked with her once upon a dream, I suppose.” 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know I'm acearo and all, but I just saw the Game Grumps play Dragon's Lair and (lemme remind you I'm hella acearo) got an instant crush on Daphne and wanted to write something. And suddenly! Instantaneously! I thought of Aurora! So I let my whims take me away. 
> 
> You don't see many blond x blond love stories... huh...? I really wonder why Aurora was the one to pop in my head...?
> 
> Anyways, I'm imagining that they live a happily ever after, and are often in the forest, singing duets together.


End file.
